Kevedd
by Midori Hasu
Summary: The title is still in progress, as is the genres and couples . Double D ends up having to leave Peach creek but comes back to graduate his senior year, bigger and badder. This is reverse Edd and regular Kevin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Return

I do not own Ed, Edd 'n Eddy they belong to Danny Antonucci. Nat and Reverse Edd also belong to their respective owners.

This is my first Fiction so if there is absolutely anything that will help me at all feel free to comment or PM me for anything...also since its my first fic tell me if I should post another chapter or just hang up the coat and do something else...-.-'

I also take full responsibilities for any typing errors and the such.

* * *

Watching as the little nerdy boy made his was to the car taking his seat on the left side behind his father. The family wasted no time in backing out of the driveway and towards the end of the Cul-de-Sac. The family car never came back. No moving trucks, no human life, no nothing came back that house on the other side of the street. Kevin was confused on why the family would leave abruptly, without so much as even a good bye.

Kevin remembered in that same year when school started back up, with everyone excited about finally being a freshman, he would look through the hallways looking for any signs of the sock headed nerd. But never saw him, not once. Kevin tried asking Eddy but he would always say the same things, "Why do you care?!" Not long after Eddy showed less and less, and when he did show up he was on some sort of drugs. Ed only shouted about how Double D being taken by aliens to a far away place where the used him for experiments.

That was four years ago. Now were all seniors except Johnny, Sara and Jimmy who have grown quite apart in there few years of school both trying for other things them still being sophomores. Johnny still carried Plank around but in a less obvious way. Sara joined the cheer-leading squad along with Nazz, while Jimmy joined a group of other clubs. Nazz still hung out with Kevin, Nat, and Rolf, growing into a more hour glass shape. Kevin grew taller and gained muscles and became captain of the football team. Rolf also part of the football team now wore his hair in a pony tail that stopped at his shoulders. Nat came to Peach Creek High during Sophomore year, though Kevin and him didn't hit it off right then they soon became close friends.

Kevin has spent his last week of summer break before finally becoming a senior by hanging out with Nat ans Nat by the pools, in the mall, or just at each others homes. But that is not why this week stuck itself inside of Kevin's head, no. It was on a Friday at exactly 4:36 pm a black 2010 Mazda rolled into the drive way of the vacant home across the street.

Kevin watched as a tall lean figure obviously to tall and strong looking to be that nerd he once knew back in Jr high, but at the sight of a familiar black beanie made him gasp as he caught sight of the whole figure. The familiar face of Eddward Marion Vincent stepped out of the car wearing a red hoodie, black skinny jeans and a pair of biker boots that stopped half way up his calf. Two shiny dog tags swaying when he turn and reached into the back seat grabbing two large suit cases easily.

Closing the car door he made his way to the porch putting down one bag and fishing a key from his back pocket, placing it into the door and turning the knob and lifted the cases up and followed the door inside closing it behind him. The Double Dweeb he once knew was no more this one look bigger and meaner than the old Double D.

* * *

So what do you think? Please comment and don't worry about hurting my feelings this is my first and I want to get better. Let me know if I should post another chapter! If anyone has thoughts about what should happen I am always opened for anything! I don't bite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Re united

Well thank you for the reviews so I am going to post another chapter thanks to you guys ^^.

This is still the same Friday just in Edd's pov. If anyone has any questions feel free to comment or PM me thanks and enjoy!

* * *

I opened the door and was instantly hit with the dust that has stored itself upon everything. Dropping my bag by the stairs I headed towards the kitchen and quickly found the note that sat on the table. I picked it up with a sigh, I began to read it,

_Eddward, _

_Welcome back home we are terribly sorry that we are not there to see you, _

_Your father got called for an important meeting and I was needed at the hospital._

_We will see you soon. We love you,_

_Mother and father_

Crumbling the letter in my hand I tossed it to the trash and set to work with cleaning out the house, "I can't believe they couldn't even higher a maid to clean this place." I grumbled.

Upon finishing the regular chores, I walked back to the stair case and grabbed my two bags and headed to my old room. When I opened the door I looked at everything that I left behind. I moved inside more Seeing photos of when he was younger along with Ed and Eddy, "I wonder how they are?" I said to no one. I set the bags down and began to unpack my new belongings and discard my old things that no longer interested me.

By the time I had finished cleaning the house and redecorating my room it was now passed 8. Deciding to go for a walk, I stepped outside my door and walked towards Eddy's home and went around back to where his bedroom door sat, and gave 3 knocks.

It took a few seconds but the door was opened to reveal a young man that stood 5'2 to my 6'1. Eddy has surely changes in appearance, not anymore the chunky short man but he had thinned out a bit and his hair still blue was gelled to where his front bang area was upwards. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a black jacket, with black vans. He had on a pair of sunglasses and strong odor that I knew too well now, "Double D?" Eddy asked stepping closer and removing his sunglasses.

"Ahh, salutations Eddy. It's been a while has it not?" I asked with a smirk.

"It sure has. Dude what happened to you?" Eddy asked stepping to the side to let me in. The room hasn't changed much at all minus the porno magazines that he once hid under his bed. They now lay on various parts of any surface, except for the short round table in the corner that held a baggie of marijuana and some rolled joints along with an ashtray.

"I took up swimming it filled me out quite well, and ended that bully situation I was almost a part of in my new school. I began to fight back, grew more into this I suppose." I said with a sigh and moved to the table that held the previous mentioned items.

Nodding to them Eddy took a seat after pulling up a chair for me to sit in, "take up smoking Eddy?" I asked reaching for the lighter and a joint.

"Yeah guess you could say that. After you left things changed. I couldn't really keep up with school anymore. I mean I still go of course just I ain't to concerned for my grades and shit anymore." Eddy said.

"Language, Eddy." I stated with a smirk that made him chuckle at the old memories for them as children.

"So where did you go?" Eddy asked me. I looked at him before shaking my head and sighed lighting the joint and inhaling deeply. I held it for a few seconds before letting it out gently, and looked him in the eyes with a warning glare before saying, "It don't concern you."

He must have gotten the signal cause he didn't push it anymore but instead started telling me about the recent changes in the Cul-de-Sac. I made a mental note to check out Jimmy and Johnathan's changes as well as a few others.

After everything was done and told we sat quietly in our highs before the door burst open with a loud bang that made us both flinch. The sound that followed next hit me next made me lose my new found anger quickly, "EDDY! EDDY! Double D's back Dou-" he stopped seeing me and began to rush towards me, before I quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back and said, "Please, Ed, refrain yourself from touching me." he gave a low whimper that clearly stated as an okay. I let go and looked at him.

"Double D where did you go?" Ed asked. I quickly changed the subject asking him about his tattooing jobs to which he quickly jumped with joy and pulled out his phone to show his work. I will admit this Ed was good, no better than good.

"Are you going to school this year Double D?" Ed asked me. I looked up at him and stated calmly, "Of course Ed. Just because I changed physically does not mean I have changed mentally. Education is still my top priority. As of right now." I stated afterward a bit more sternly.

After that I began to get caught up with Ed since he had arrived. I had been gone for four years and so much has changed. Everyone has changed drastically.

I looked to the clock to notice that the time was now 1:14 and rose, "well gentlemen, I must be going I have plenty to do for tomorrow and need to get some sleep." I knuckle punched Eddy as well as Ed and took my leave.

Glancing around to the house to see each one soundly quiet due to the sleeping residents within them. Looking at each house my eyes stopped on one particular persons home, Kevin Barr. The one who when they were kids would constantly torment the three Eds, 'that will not happen this year Kevin. I will not hesitate this year to hurt you, and I can not wait for the chance to get payback for the past.' I thought with a huge smirk and a look that could kill. Opening my door I stepped inside and made my way to wash the residence of the long day away. Once finished I made my way to bed and got comfortable on the full sized mattress, closing my eyes and I was asleep quickly.

Well there you go with chapter 2! Please Review and tell me what you thought. I tried really hard to get this up and I am very excited to write more. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Well I am going to go to bed so good night!


End file.
